Temporary Insanity
by babyxgirl921
Summary: What happens when James kisses Katie? Songfic Temporary Insanity by Alexz Johnson from the tv show Instant Star.


**AN: Hi guys this is my first BTR fanfic. and I absolutely loves Jatie! So this is gonna be a quick oneshot/song fic. The song is Temporary Insanity by Alexz Johnson from the show Instant Star. I was listening to it and I thought it would be perfect for them! :)**

**Oh and in this story James is 19 and Katie is 17.**

**Katies POV**

_Da Da Da Da Da Da  
>Da Da Da Da Da Da<em>

_What just happened?_  
><em>Did you kiss me?<em>  
><em>Cause that's a place we've never been until now<em>

Me and James were arguing once again. I'm not even sure what the fight was about anymore. Oh yeah, he ruined another one of my dates with Kyle. But this time Kyle actually broke up with me. He said he cares about me but he just can't deal with James anymore.

"Why do you even care what goes on in my life James?" I screamed at him from across the room. "Seriously Kyle broke up with me because you couldn't listen to me when I told you last time to stay away from our dates! Man if I didn't know any better I would say that you were jealous, but wait that would mean you had to actually care about somebody else besides yourself!"

"Wait, you think that I don't care about you?" James yelled back at me.

"Obviously not if you cant listen to me and stay away from my dates like I ask you too! Seriously James why do you keep comming around and ruini-" I was abruptly cut off by James lips on mine. After a few seconds I found myself kissing him back. I pulled away after a minute or so out of breath. I starred at him with confusion in my eyes and I did the first thing that popped into my mind. I ran.

_And I don't know how it's gonna be after this  
>Do we pretend these feelings don't exist at all<br>Or do we fall?_

_My confusion shows whenever you get so close_  
><em>I stumble, I stutter, forget what to say<em>  
><em>I'm nervous, I wonder why I'm acting this way<em>

I ran to the park and sat down by one of the big oak tress to think. I'm not sure whats gonna happen with me and James now. Are we going to remain friends and pretend this kiss never happened or are we gonna become a couple? Grrr, all this thinking is starting to give me a headache. Why James have to go and make things all complicated by kissing me. I was perfetly fine with having a crush on him. A crush that he didnt know about. One that nobody but myself new about.

I head back up to the apartment to find that it still only James thats home. I stopped in the kitchen to find a snack or something. I was started to get hungry. I was looking in the fridge when I heard somebody behind me. I figured it was James since he was the only one home and I didn't hear the door open.

"Hey Katie." James said in barely over a whisper.

Even that cause me to jump. I dont know why I mean I knew he was there so why was I so jumpy? "He-H-Hey" I stuttered. Great! now im stuttering! I never stutter around James! Whats gotten into me?

"So about earlier..." He said while his voice was fading.

"Yeah?" I asked. Just then the door opened and James walked away and sat back on the couch. Kendall walked in and started to make himself a sandwhich. Way to go Kendall! He has such awsome timing! "Hey babysister, how was your date?" Kendall asked me with his heasd in the refridgerator.

"I dont really wanna talk about it. Me and Kyle broke up and its James's fault." I stated and then walked to my room and locked the door.

_It's temporary insanity  
>What's going on with you and me?<br>Is it real or is it fantasy?  
>Forever or just temporary?<em>

_Woah, oh, oh (insanity)_  
><em>Woah, oh, oh<em>

I swear I'm going insane just sitting in my room. But I honestly don't want to be around James right now! AAAHHH all of this thinking is driving me insane too! James went and weasled his way into my brain with that kiss and now i just can't stop thinking about it and what it could possibly mean!

I mean was it just a one time thing. You know just like a fanasty type of kiss. One of those where hes like I;m gonna let her now how it feels to kiss that amazingly awsome and super hot James Dimond? Or was it one of those I have feelings for you type of kiss?

_You made a moved and changed your mind  
>Too much to lose, you've crossed the line between friends<br>And something more _

The next day I woke up around noonish and decided to take a walk to clear my head. As soon as I got down to the lobby I instantly regretted my decision to go for a walk because the was The great James Dimond doing what he was good at. Flirting with the new girl.

I just couldnt believe it. He kissed me and then just changed his mind and decided to flirt with the new girl? I just dont know anymore. I meant there is just so much a stake between me and James now. He made the mistake to cross the line between friends and I not even sure what.

_Was it all a big mistake?  
>And if it was, it's much too late to undo<br>And I don't really want to_

_Let you go but I still don't know_  
><em>How I feel about you<em>  
><em>What this really means<em>  
><em>It's crazy to want you<em>  
><em>Is it meant to be?<em>

Now I cant help but to think that the kiss was just dome big mistake. But its a mistake that is way to late to undo. But now that i think about it I really dont want to undo it. I wouldnt change a single thing about it.

Part of me knows that I should let him go. But im not even sure about my feelings for him. So I have no clue what this argument going on in my head is really about. But there is still this feeling comming from somewhere deep down that tells me that I still want James and that maybe that this kiss is a sign that he wants me too and that maybe its all meant to be.

_It's temporary insanity  
>What's going on with you and me?<br>Is it real or is it fantasy?  
>Forever or just temporary? x2<em>

_Woah, oh, oh (insanity)  
>Woah, oh, oh <em>

Dang it now Im all confused again and think im starting think that im going insane again! Man I really need to talk to James.

_Oh, what you do to me?  
>What comes over me, oh?<br>If this is crazy there's nothing I'd rather be_

_Da Da Da Da Da Da_  
><em>Da Da Da Da Da Da<em>  
><em>Da Da Da Da Da Da<em>

Dang it James! Grrr look at what hes doing to me. I've all was been the the confident one! The girl that always new what she wanted. The girl that everyone wanted to be because nothing could get to me. Then i have one little kiss with James and my whole world is turned upside down. What the heck has come over me.

But when I actually sit and think about it all. If being with James means going crazy and not knowing whats gonna happed next or not being sure of everything. Well then there's nothing else that I'd rather be.

_It's temporary insanity  
>What's going on with you and me?<br>Is it real or is it fantasy?  
>Forever or just temporary? x2<em>

_Losing my mind_  
><em>Losing my mind<em>  
><em>Losing my mind<em>

_Losing my mind_  
><em>Losing my mind<em>  
><em>Losing my mind<em>

_Da Da Da Da Da Da_  
><em>Da Da Da Da Da Da<em>  
><em>Da Da Da Da Da Da<em>

I went down to the pool to find James. I found him sitting on a chair by himself.

"James" I said as I sat next to him. "We need to talk about whats going on. I- I mean because of that kiss you turned my world like upside down. I don't know if it means that we're still friends or if we're a couple or what!" I said in one breath. But before he could say anything I continued "I've been going insane trying to figure out what exactly this means for us like seriously James you cant just kiss me and then the next day flirt with some new girl! Im losing my mind here! I need to know whats going o-" once again I was cut off by James lips on mine. This kiss didnt last as long as the kiss yesterday though.

"There does that answer your questions Katie?" James asked me. I stared at him for a few seconds. He must of thought that meant that it didnt answer my questions cause he continued to talk. "You mean the world to me Katie. I think I'm love with you. Seeing you with Kyle, I dont know I hated it and all I wanted to do was get you away from him so I could be close to you. You make me smile with the little things you do. Heck you dont even have to be aound for you to make me smile. All I do is have to is think of that beautiful face of yours and I'm atomatically happy."

Aww James just said that he loves me! Well at least he thinks he does. I had a huge smile on my face by the time he was done talking. As soon as he finished I kissed him. Im not sure how long the kiss lasted by man I was out of breath when I pulled away. "You make me lose my mind James Dimand." I said smiling at him.

**AN: So what did you think? I know I know its a lame ending. But hey review anyway let me know how I did. This was my first Oneshot/songfic and it was my first BTR fic too! :) so review! :) :) :)**


End file.
